DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS ABSTRACT Developmental funds are used to shape and implement the vision of the Knight Cancer Institute. Controlled by the institute's director and derived from Knight philanthropic awards, OHSU institutional commitment, and support from the CCSG, these funds are critical to the Knight's strategic planning and success. During the past CCSG period, development funds helped the institute recruit 32 scientists. Investment of $1.18 million in pilot project funding between FY12-FY14 contributed to over $12.4 million of external funding. Development funds enabled the institute to expand multiple shared resources available to cancer researchers, including over $9 million in capital purchases for the Advance Multiscale Microscopy Shared Resource, $5.8 million in operating and capital equipment costs for the BioLibrary & Pathology Shared Resource, and $500,000 to facilitate the developing Knight Bioinformatics Shared Resource. With sharp trajectory of growth in the Knight, development funds will be used to support the recruitment of early detection researchers and clinician scientists and support ongoing excellence in each of the programs. We will continue to provide pilot project funding to facilitate inter-progammatic collaboration, and generation of prelimary data to support the development and submission of peer-reviewed funding applications. With the growth and expansion of the Knight, we anticipate developing new shared resources to support the scientifc needs of our investigators.